2014.06.30 - Weekend Trip Away...IN SPACE
When one discovers that they have a potential son from an alternate universe (or whatever), sometimes you just need to get away. /FAR/ away. Space away. She was hoping to meet up with her space trucker friend, aka Razorback. He was the kind gentleman who gave She-Hulk her nifty car that was prepped for space. It was a pretty sweet ride. But sometimes space wasn't all that different from Earth. Shulkie was waiting for her friend to arrive at some dive intergalactic space diner. The food was serviceable, but they were able to feed just about any species that came their way. Plus their seats were reinforced so bonus there. She-Hulk was tapping at the table, and was staring out into the emptiness of space. She was dressed in a pair of purple jeans, and a midriff exposed white and purple top, with her well-worn fingerless purple gloves. Smirking as he turned his chair, Peter Jason Quill eyed the green skinned woman. Sitting down on the opposite side of before he spoke, "I know you. You're not a skrull, but I know I know you," he gave an award-winning smile, his dirty blond hair was messy. The red long coat with different designs embordied in the leather complete with a shoulder armored piece, clung to his frame. Sitting back he tried to think on it then snapped his fingers together. His blue eyes blue eyes sparkled. He started to hum a familiar tune, it was the music from Jennifer's commercial on t.v., "You're the mean and green lawyer! I love your commercials!" Extending a hand out to her, "Peter Quill, nice to see a lovely Earther like yourself out in these parts. Have you tried the Av'iab? It tastes like fried calamari served in a creamy yellow sauce that looks like cheese but isn't. It's good, even from a dive like this," the smile stayed on his face as he tried to be helpful. His blue shirt peaked out from his coat, and he wore black pants and boots like the last time Jennifer saw the man. She-Hulk ran her thumb against the front of her smooth chin, "You know I get a skrull a lot, actually. But I don't take offense, one of my best friends is one. A /good/ one (should probably remember to point that out)." However she grinned at him and shook his hand. There was a firmness to it, but she was careful never to hurt. Unless the guy was asking for it. She took her hand back and brushed it through her curly locks, "I'm actually surprised you've heard of me. The cable company would be charging /way/ more to broadcast out here." She looked to the electronic menu, and found an image of the dish that Peter described and ordered it. Her eyebrow quirked as she looked to him, "I'm pretty sure I met you though...some world ending event...some bar...YEP bar. I'm a detective Hulk, you know. And a lawyer." "Whoa, double-threat. I'll be good, I promise," his hands went up in a defensive gesture as if she could arrest him. A smile was on his face, "Prettiest arresting detective on the beat. Would you believe that I'm a prince?" he grinned at her. Like with others he always through that bit out first. It came out as cheesy and unbelievable. In truth he was a prince, but didn't want people finding out. In short he was hiding in plain sight with this tactic. He refrained from making a handcuff joke. "You'd probably like Kree free. It looks odd by earth standards, lots of sauces, but they know how to mix stuff. Just don't ask where it comes from. Think Hot Dogs if you're looking for a comparison," his eyes went over the drinks in the holographic menus. "How'd you get out here?" he asked. Earthlings didn't exactly have easy access to interstellar transport. "clearly this is a place for royals. But believe it or not stud, you're not the first prince I've met. But I'm sure that line works on loads of girls." She partially stuck out her tounge in disgust of the idea of alien hot dog food. Earth hot dogs were gross enough when you considered their origins, "Soundsappetizing. My pal Reed always told me to watch out for alien food. I've got a Hulk belly but still, could be unpleasant for my biological makeup. Ugh, I'm starting to sound like him." She fake shivered but let out a laugh, "You'd be surprised. Both of my teams makes it out to space fairly often, but I have a car that can actually take me out here. Great when I want to get away or impress a date. I just needed some time away from Earth for a bit...and apparently come to this dive. Cool people, though." Smirking, "Damn right there's cool people out here." Jason sat back a little. So far she believed him about the price line. "Must be lucky if you got a few ways to make it out into space. Didn't have to do it the hard way. Impressive Green," he gave an approving nod. "Ever make it out to Daxam? Great place. You'd probably like it there. Everyone's as strong as you," his handshake was firm but not as good as hers. His blue eyes watched her closely, "What pushed you out of Earth's orbit? I've got an ear if you wanna talk about it. If it's over a guy or a gal, they're an idiot. You're the prettiest girl here." Her eyes looked about the diner all sorts of alien types were there. Still plenty She-Hulk hadn't seen before. "Well really that just depends on your type, I guess. But I'll take that compliment." She looked to whatever drink he had ordered and got the same. She-Hulk smirked, "Nah, I don't really have /that/ kind of problem. Normally it's work or Spandex stuff. Actually it's...weird." She looked out the window as she pondered how to explain it, "I don't know what sort of situations you get into, Mr. Quill. Have you encountered anything from like...some other reality? I met my son from one. Threw me off. And now he's living with me. I keep finding strays. No idea how to approach this one, so here I am!" "That's new to me. Look at it this way, he's not yours. You can be a weird step-mom to the son of the other world. Only get freaked out if you run into his father from this reality. Even then, y'know...it's not like you'll marry the guy or produce a son just like this one. It's the whole 'alternate reality' bit to him being from an alternate reality," thats how it was in Jason's mind. He had no clue what iw as like to have a kid let alone one from a different universe. Different universes meant possibilities. The liklihood of this world being exactly like that would be similar to hitting the powerball three jackpots back to back to back. It wasn't impossible, just VERY improbable. "I mean, you like the guy right? As a person and all that, if you do keep his room going. If you don't, let him know he's gotta move out eventually," he gave a nod. To him it was that simple. she didn't have the motherly attachment so having an alternate world son was like having a distant cousin over except a lot weirder. She leaned forward to rest her forhead on the table very dramatically and groaned. She-Hulk wasn't ready for this, she was just a kid! Well. Pushing 30 soon. Loads of other responsibilities. A whole life a head of her, "No doubt about that, the guy is nice I guess but no. A friend." She leaned back up on her side of the table and smirked, pushing her hair aside, "It's highly improbable, liking suddenly turning into yarn. So yeah I'll just let the kid crash at my place for a little bit until he sorts out what he's going to do. Since he's a Hulk. He's tough." She grinned at what she assumed was a waitress who brought their order, "But lawyers will talk your ear off if you let them. Tell me a bit about yourself. You don't seem too...regal, if you don't mind me saying." Grinning he leaned back, "I'm not real regal type. I like to fly ships, shoot things, get into trouble, the usual stuff," Peter shrugged. It was the truth. "I do things that sound fun and yeah sometimes I bend the rules a little. Galaxy is a strange and dangerous place out there," shrugging it was that simple to him. The guy had no place out in the world besides giving his dad the finger. Getting into trouble was like a way of making his dad angry. Good times for all by his count, "There's not much of a story with this guy." "Ah so a real Han Solo type. So like a space pirate sort of thing right? Hot. Who doesn't like a space pirate? Except for space cops." She took a tentative bite of the food that was brought to her and it was actually pretty good. A weirdly complex taste but good. She swallowed before speaking, "Not bad, actually. But speaking of, my license isn't valid out here so you might be lucky not to ever see me as a prosecuting attorney, stud." "Lawyers are scarce in some cultures you should consider another profession out here," Peter warned. If she asked he'd be happy to answer. "I...I guess I am like Han Solo, but not as cool. No one can touch the man that can do the kessel run in twelve parsecs," a smirk was on his face. Han Solo was the cool of cool in his mind. "But I am pretty handsome," a smile was on his face. "Wanna go to Daxam together? Nothing says clearing your head like running away with a dashing stranger into a strange and beautiful land. How 'bout it? You can take the car, follow me out and we go from there?" She-Hulk made a face, "Not if you call yourself handsome. The Han Solo style of cool is to smirk all the time and have a hairy best friend. Do you have one of those?" She looked to her communication device, and saw that she received a message that Razorback wasn't going to make it. She-Hulk shrugged, "Eh I've got no where else to be for a day or so. Let's do this thing." "Nope. No Chewy. Surprisingly not a lot of hairy aliens out there," Jason laid down some coins on the table, "More than enough. Let's go beautiful," he offered a hand. Helping Jennifer up he led her to the outside. Yelling at her as he made it to his ship, a simple blue and white cruiser that was big enough for four people. "Just follow me goregous! I'll patch you in!" Going into the ship he started up then took off, using his scanners he made sure Jennifer was following him. A few lightyears away was Daxam. From a distance it looked like Earth's distant cousin. Breaking atmo it was very far removed from earth. Pyramid like towers and large skyscrappers reached upward. Each was done with technology and building tips centuries ahead of anything on earth. People moved about going to work and doing errands. Ships with curvy bodies flew across the sky. Daxam's capital looked like a cross between a city and a utopia. "I'll do the talking. I speak the language," his voice chimed in over the com. After a few moments he told her where to park the car. Getting out of ship, he offered an arm. "They're gonna comp us." He wasn't going to say why, Daxam leaders were more than willing to welcome the Prince of Spardax. The ship parking lot looked like a regular parking lot, just bigger and other passengers dressed oddly compared to them. People stared at them and Peter shrugged, "We're the aliens on this little trip. Daxamites are Kryptonians distant cousins," when they left structure all of the structures, the golden sunlight and the alien greenery was there to bask in. "Ever hear of Kryptonians. Daxmites are the distant cousins. Meet a thousand years of difference beautiful. Krypton would kind of look like this if it were around today. Picture Britain and Italy, similar but with their own differences," he explained and looked at her just letting the Earth-bound lawyer take it in. Before leaving her car she took a look at the systems, "Before I head back to Earth I'm going to need to fuel up, wasn't quite planning this long of a haul." She waved his hand away as she crawled out of the car. Shulkie really didn't do the whole fragile damsel thing. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled, taking it all in. "It's beautiful. And yeah, of course I've heard of Kryptonians. Superman is a good guy." She waved to some of the people who were staring, "I'm fine with being an alien, not that different from Earth. Ooh, I hope no one considers waves offensive. Unless I just look like an idiot." "You'll look like an idiot, but other culture. Ready to get pampered?" he asked with a grin. Moving toward them was a group of dignitaries. They were dressed in long robes with alien symbols on them. They could have been mistaken for Galifrenian robes without the silly hats, if Shulkie was a whovian. They moved in a triangle formation with the lead dignitary in front and two flunkies bringing up his flank. They bowed respectfully before Peter, who bowed back to them. They began speaking in a tongue very far removed from english. <"It is not every day the Prince of Spardax visits us, to what do we owe the pleasure?"> Peter smirked, <"Vacation and to take in the sights your lovely planet has to offer. Can any of you speak basic?"> The flanking guy on the left spoke up in English, "I can." Peter nodded, "Don't make my guest feel unincluded. This is her first time here. Might be her last, Earthlings don't make it this far out. If we pass anything interesting, could you please point it out to her?" the tone in his voice was sincere. The guy on the left nodded. Approaching She-Hulk he bowed his head. He had blond hair that was slicked back, looked to be in his forties and could easily have been mistake for a human. His face bore no real age or worklines, so he was probably a career desk-jockey of some form. His green eyes held a friendliness as he greeted the green-skinned guest, "A guest of the Prince, shall be revered as if she were Spardaxian Royalty." Right before the group of dignitaries met up with them, She-Hulk side-eyed Peter and spoke quietly, "Aren't you some pirate Solo type? I'm going to guess you haven't pissed these guys off yet." Regardless, she was all smiles when they approached and bowed as well. "And I appreciate that. I was planning on pretending I knew what you all were talking about. Hey a girl has to treat herself now and then, and Daxam is wow...fantastic really. A plus planet. Thank you for having me." Leaning in close Peter whispered into She-Hulk's ear, "Planet's way out. Laid back. People are nice. Most people don't come looking for me out here. It's like hiding out in Alaska or Hawaii, sceneic and out of the way. I do my best not to piss off the locals," he wanted to respond as they were whisked off to be shown all the sights and sounds of Daxam. Category:Log